The Hotel at Shally Bay
by WindTalker17
Summary: Two boys who go to a haunted Hotel. Original.


** The Hotel at Shally Bay**

**This was a school project, so I decided to upload it. I haven't written in a while (Lost Love). I had a total brain fart, but I got going on it and chapter 3 should be up soon! This had to be done in one day so it's not AMAZING, but it will give my partner and me a good grade. Comments and critiques are appreciated! Enjoy! **

"Hey Clark!" Rhys caught up to his best friend in the hallway between classes.

"Yo!" He said holding his hand out for a high five.

"Hey, Louise told me there was a haunted hotel by Shally Bay." Rhys explained.

"Wanna go check it out?" Clark answered with a smirk on his face.

"You really believe Louise?" Rhys asked tilting his head.

"Well I don't know. It's not far from here so let's check it out anyway."

"Alright, after school." Rhys agreed.

"See yah!" Clark waved before entering his classroom.

It was around sun set when the two boys met up. They walked about a quarter of a mile up a dirt path until they reaches their destination. The air seemed to have an eerie feel to it as the neared the hotel.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rhys asked Clark in a timid voice.

"Yeah dude! Why not? We can't back out now!" Clark chuckled.

So the two young teens walked up the old, worn down front steps. They looked at each other, and then Clark rang the bell. The door creaked open on its own. Clark stepped inside with his friend following close behind. They took a few more steps and the door shut abruptly behind them. Rhys gasped, but Clark seemed oblivious to it and continued to the old check in counter.

"Whoa!" Clark said looking through the flimsy book. "The last entry signed out was almost forty-seven years ago!"

"Nice. Hey look!" Rhys picked up a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's that?" Clark asked curiously.

Rhys furrowed his brow. "I can't make out any of the words. It's too old." He placed the paper back onto the desk where he had originally found it.

Suddenly, they heard a squeaking sound, almost as if someone was walking up the staircase. Rhys looked over and started up the stairs. He cautiously walked about half-way up the stair case and looked back.

"Are you coming?" He asked Clark who was still flipping through the check in book.

"Yeah, hold on." He secretly snatched up the old piece of paper Rhys had before and stuffed it into his pocket.

Now, Clark was side by side with Rhys. They reached the top of the stair case and looked right then left across the horizontal hallway. There were no hats or coats. Then Rhys glanced to the right once more and saw a black felt coat swinging on one of the door knobs.

"Was that there a moment ago?" He asked pointing to the jacket.

They moved slowly to the curious jacket.

"Look! It's that Rory Leavers!" Rhys grabbed the black coat and put it on.

"Isn't he the famous actor, who was on a walking tour, when all of the sudden…" Clark began.

"It's so dirty." Rhys cut him off.

He examined it, and then searched through the pockets.

"What's that?" Clark asked. There was a small, white piece of paper hanging out of one of the interior pockets. He grabbed it.

It read: "Would you be kind enough to pop into the main entrance room on the ground floor and sign the book?"

They heard a startling slam that came from down stairs that caused them to jump. They flew down the stair way to find the sign in book opened to the entry of the famous actor.

"This is freaky! Let's get out of here!" Rhys said in a panic. The two of them sprinted to the front door, tripping on the buckled floor board below them.

Clark threw his hands onto the door knob and began to turn and pull…but it wouldn't open.

"Common Clark!" Rhys exclaimed.

"It's jammed!" He pleaded.

"MOVE!" He shoved Clark out of the way with great force and attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Out of the corner or Clark's eye, he saw objects moving about. He turned to see a giant world wind of the check in books pages flying around. He stepped back but then realized they started to form a figure. A figure of a woman's face.

"RHYS! RHYS!" He cried out.

"I'm trying Clark! I'm trying!" He growled.

"No, not that, there's a lady…Rhys!" Clark grasped his friends' arm firmly.

"Clark! Get a hold of yourself! You're just seeing things!" Rhys said shaking off his frightened friend. He continued to pull on the jammed door.

Suddenly, Clark felt a slightly comforting pat on his knee. Next, he felt something grasp his right ankle. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"RHY-"He fell to the floor harshly, unable to finish his sentence.

"RHYS!" He was then dragged into the back of the dark room and out of sight. His scream echoed and then finally faded away.

Rhys turned around with a look of horror upon his pail face.

"CLARK!" As he stepped forward to save his friend, a figure of a translucent woman appeared in front of him.

He froze, addled and unable to move. He was about to turn and run when she inched closer and held out her hand.

"Only you."


End file.
